


no, the moon

by Sam_Sandwich



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Chell and Wheatley look at the moon, F/M, My First Work, inspired very loosely by a song, mostly inspired by lonelyness, this went in a completely different direction than planned.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Sandwich/pseuds/Sam_Sandwich
Summary: Chell thought she'd never see the moon again. It was always her favorite part of the night sky. Wheatley thought he had seen quite enough of the moon, after orbiting it for so long, but finds that looking at it from earth is something different.





	no, the moon

Chell had been inside for so long, with her, she had almost forgotten what the night sky looked like. She used to be able to point out a constellation here and there, but after so long being underground without any visions of sunlight nor starlight, she could barely remember their names. Before she defeated her, some of the test chambers had cracks in the ceilings, letting the sun stream in, but Chell knew she couldn’t trust anything in the facility. They were probably just lights to make her feel like she had some assemblance of hope. None of that mattered. She had built her home in this field. Tearing apart what she could of the shack of what used to be her own personal hell, and cutting down some nearby trees, trying her best to build a suitable shelter.

She wondered where he was. Well, she had a guess, she threw him into orbit. It wasn’t a mystery. She wondered if he regretted what he did. She wondered if he would apologize. She wondered if she would forgive him. What he did was awful, no amount of apologies could erase the truth. It wasn’t like she had anyone else though. Unless she wanted to talk to the companion cube or crawl back into the isolation of Aperture, where she wasn’t wanted. She decided she’d forgive him if he apologized. 

The moon was beautiful that night. It must have been a super moon, it was huge, captivating. Maybe it was just that she was amazed by it. Either way, it was the greatest thing about being out of there. She wondered if Space Core still loved space after being there for so long. She hoped he was still enjoying himself. She didn’t exactly enjoy her time in space. Her lungs were caving in, her only companion getting ripped from her grasp. The cold freezing her to the bone as she was dragged back in by a metal claw. She didn’t exactly like thinking about it, and the more she looked at the celestial satellite, the more she felt the memories creeping in, so she went into her home to sleep. 

He was sick of the moon. He wasn’t sure why Aperture gave their androids synthetic nerves but he supposed the better question in their eyes was “why not?”. Either way, he could feel exactly how cold and empty space was. It almost drove him mad. Space Core wasn’t exactly helping his sanity. He knew she’d never forgive him. She shouldn’t. He couldn’t forgive himself. He still wanted to apologize. He tried to tune into every radio he could, but it seemed the only working ones in reach were with her. He supposed it would be right to apologize to her to but, when he really thought about it, she didn’t especially deserve it. 

The moon was beautiful at first. He thought it was so strange and wonderful that such a simple ball of rock kept the earth habitable. The more he looked at it though, the more he realized that there were only so many craters to look at, only one flag, bleached white after all this time, and only one sane person orbiting it. Maybe he wasn’t sane if he was being honest with himself. He did try to kill his only companion repeatedly at the first sign of power after all. That’s not quite a clean bill of mental health. 

He decided it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like he’d be with anyone who ever cared again. He had almost imitated a sob when the meteor struck him.  
He didn’t remember too much from the fall. All he really remembered was the heat of entering the atmosphere. He remembered screaming, cursing the nerves needlessly put into him, and thinking that this was his last moment alive. What a way to go.

She didn’t remember her dreams that night, she never really did, but she remembered what woke her up. Screams. His screams. A crash a little ways out. She threw herself out of her makeshift bed, making her way towards the sound of the crash. It took her ten minutes to walk there, but the sight was one she never thought she’d see again. It took her a good hour to drag his limp body back to her shack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I didn't intend to make it this long, or for it to have multiple chapters. Oh well, I think it turned out pretty okay. Comment any and all feedback, thanks again!


End file.
